The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pattern-through soap, in which two feeding tubes are used for manufacturing a pattern block and a soap which are combined by a flow dividing mold so that the pattern in the soap remains clear after being used for a long time.
In the prior art, after a soap 10 is formed, engraved with patterns by a mold and then punched by a punching machine so that the soap 10 contains desired patterns 101 at the two faces (see FIG. 1). Therefore, an advertisement effect is achieved. However, the pattern 101 is confined by the pressure and the reaction of the soap 10, and it has only a depth of 0.3 to 0.5 cm. Therefore, as the soap 10 is used for a period of time the depth of the pattern 101 will become shallow due to the wearing of the soap, even for a longer time, the pattern 101 will disappear and the advertisement effect is lost. This generally occurs to the manufacturer of soaps. Therefore, there is a pressing demand for a method for manufacturing a pattern-through soap which can improve the defects in the prior art design so as to increase the advertisement effect of the product.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a pattern-through soap, in which a pattern block is embedded into a soap and penetrates through the two faces of the soap. After the soap is used for a long time, the pattern remains clearly visible. The method for embedding the pattern block in the soap is: Feeding materials from a primary tube and a secondary tube; a flow dividing mold is installed at the bottom of the secondary tube and a dispatching tube is connected to the primary tube. The soap material of the secondary tube firstly flows through the mold at the bottom of the flow dividing mold and is squeezed to be formed as a strip shape soap material. Then, the soap material of the primary tube flows through the outer side of the flow dividing mold to enclose the patterned soap material. Then, the soap material is sent out from the shaping mold at the outlet of the mixing tube so as to be formed with a strip shape soap. Then, the soap can be cut according to the desired thickness. Therefore, a method for manufacturing a pattern-through soap is described.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.